The Village in Need
by 1JackFrostLuv3R
Summary: All rights go to DreamWorks, I do not own anything from this story* My story is about a teenager who becomes a guardian and has to save a village that has been cursed for many years. The village's name is The Darkened Village, and it was cursed by Pitch Black.
1. Chapter 1

The village was in a crisis, every man and woman; Boy and girl terrified. People were migrating even; Up South, but the ones who lived in the Darkened village was cursed, it didn't matter if they moved away.

"Shhh!" Lithium said." We're going to get caught if you don't stop!"

Garther hid behind the rock giggling, I ran behind my own rock.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Galantine yelled.

Lithium was looking the other way when Galantine found her and he said "Found you!"

Lithium got up and said "this is getting to be no fun lets go."

"Okay, Lithium." Galantine and Garther wined.

We decided to stop down at the lake, when we found deer tracks.

"Hey would you look at that!" Garther said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go home see you later." Galantine said.

"Okay, just don't let the spirits get to you! "Lithium laughed. "Wait! Hide behind that tree!" Lithium said quietly.

Slowly a teenage girl walked over the prints.

"Don't you see her?" Lithium asked.

"See who?" Garther questioned.

"That girl!"

"I don't see anybody!"

"Never mind." Lithium said watching her.

Slowly I walked noticing my apron began to get frosty. "Oh jeez, why do I attract the snow? The cold? And the wind?"

I looked down seeing that I was stepping on deer prints. The last print stopped at this arch, this arch had a crystal in it. I reached for it letting my fingers get warm, but within a second my hand began to freeze up a little. "What the?" I looked at my hand questionly and then I looked up at the crystal where it began to crack with each inch of frost creeping up on it. I turned away, and looked at children running up and down the lake side. "Hello?" "Can somebody help me?" I asked. No answer.

I let go of the crystal, and began to walk over to a couple of kids playing. "Hello?" I repeated. Still no answer "What do I have to do to get a little bit of notice?" I asked myself.

I walked up in front of a child running around, that's when the weirdest thing happened, the child ran right through me! "Hello?" "Can anybody hear me." I asked scared.

"Hi." My name is Lithium.

Startled by the sudden sound of a voice, I turned around.

"Hello, my name is Bella Frost can you, can you see me, can you feel my presence?" I asked hoping the girl was talking to me.

"Nice to meet you, and yes I can see you, but it looks like I'm the only one who can see you, and did you say Bella Frost?" Lithium asked getting excited.

"Yes, my name is Bella Frost, and this is a little scary, you're the only one who can see me."

"Wow, the prophesies tell of a teenager that will come with the last name Frost to save us from this curse!" Lithium says to were she almost screams.

Everyone looks in her direction.

"Come on lets talk someplace a little more quiet." I said.

She agrees and we walk into an old abandoned village house.

"And! The prophesies also tell that the teenager, died from past and has one person who believes in them, the teenager has to get people to believe in them, so they can become more realistic." She continues.

"Wow, really? Then that means I'm that teenager. So that means I had a family before this? And I wasn't alone?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, I never realized it! The reason why my last name is Bella Frost is because the moon told me so! And that means the reason why I attract wind, cold , and the snow, its because I control it!

The Village in Need Author: Courtney Camp


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to go to the little shop in the village where I know I can find apparel better than what I have now. I knock on the door, and then I open it.

"Hello?" The old lady said. "Is someone there?" She asked frightened.

I tried to avoid her walking through me but she rushed to shut the door so fast I didn't have time to move away. I looked at the clothes folded on creaky shelves, I peered at the price and took a dress that was silky. Probably from another village, I began thinking about it, I imagine that village would be nicer. I pull out some old rusty bottle caps and coins and put them on the counter; hoping the old lady wouldn't notice till I left.

I spotted an open window and decided to climb through it, once I was out of the old lady's shop I went behind a bush, even though nobody would see me and changed into the silky ice blue dress. When I was finished dressing I walked down to the lake splashing my face with the warm water and cleaning my hair, after I finished cleaning up I looked down to my reflection looking as if I was the cleanest in town, and could freeze anybody in my path if I wanted to. My eyes looked like they were made of snow flakes and ice blue, my face pale, and my lashes have frost on the tips. I got up and began walking on the lake making ice where ever I walked. "Wind." I whispered. "Take me to my home."

The wind picked up fast; It picked me up faster then I could manage, I lost my balance and fell. "Okay lets try this again. Wind take me to my home."

I was ready for the wind this time, I put my arms straight against my sides and I kind of lay/flew on my stomach, the wind pushed me in the direction of my home; I knew I was at my home because the wind died down and I started to land.

My home was in shreds nothing of a memory really, and I walked around my shredded home, only to find burns on the ground where a fire had been. Then a memory sparked; It was a super cold night with me, my dad, and my brother all sitting around a fire when the grass caught fire, the lake was a mile away I told my brother and dad to go get water, while I contained the fire. I sat in the corner of our tiny home while I began to freeze.

I came out of my memory. "No! There must be more to it! Unless that's how I died, but that doesn't make sense how would I have become what I am, and my family not? Is it because I saved them, by telling them to go?" I closed my eyes trying to concentrate.

I decided to leave, I jumped up in the air when wind came and I flew back to the village. When I arrived at the village I questioned myself "Who had cursed this village and why?"

I walked over to the lake only to see Lithium wasn't there, I hear a snicker and turn around to see a man dressed in black robes and pale gray skin " You have some excellent questions my darling." The mysterious man said.

"Who are you? And what are you? Are you like me?" I ask.

"Oh please nobody's told you yet? I'm Pitch Black of course and I've cursed this village, and yes I'm like you." Pitch chuckles.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"My reasons, are MY reasons." " And don't bother telling me your name, I already know."

"So I take it you're the bad guy and you're here to keep me from destroying you?"

"You are quite smart. You, but I'm not the bad guy to you unless you're the good guy." "Choose you can have everything you want when your with me just if you come join me and my nightmares." Pitch tries to pursued me, but it doesn't work.

"No I'd rather get this village out of this mess then be by your side." I say defensively.

"Then so be it. It is war, be careful and watch your back."

He fades away into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I turn around and fly back to the village looking back and forth casually, every now and then I hear a faint chuckle in my ear, but it doesn't bother me. I land on the ground and walk around every single cabin slowly seeing what's in common and what's not. I fly up on a house when it hits dusk and begin to speak to the Man in moon. "Can you just, help me? Give me hints so I can find a way to….To free the village of this curse? From Pitch? If there's any way you can help me, well could you?"

I fly off towards a noise I hear, calling by my name.

"Bella!" A teenage boy yells. "Bella?" "Bella?!" I reach to where the noise is coming from, down in a hole. I jump into the hole following the voice as I go. I soon realize I'm in some sort of cavern. I see a couple cages hanging from the ceiling; in of them has a teenage boy in it and a fairy. "Bella!" That voice coming again from down below in a area with golden tooth holders. I fly up towards the teenage boy and the fairy slowly realizing it was Jack Frost. "Hello Jack, whose this?" I ask.

He answers. "Baby Tooth, we were captured when were looking for something of my friend here."

"Nice to meet you, Baby Tooth, but what did she lose?"

"She lost her lucky stone." "And just so you know, we're in Pitch's lair."

I gasp. "Wait a second, though I'm going to get you out of here as soon as.. I can." My voice drifting off as I jump down to the golden tooth holders. "Looking for something?" Pitch comes as a shadow on the wall holding a golden tooth holder, I assume its mine, I shoot a wall of ice spikes at him, and begin to fly up to let Jack and Baby Tooth out of the cage. "Step back, and quick!"

I yell; I burst open the cage with ice spikes, and let them out.

"Since you helped us so far, we'll help you, right Baby Tooth?" Jack asks, Baby Tooth shakes her head up an down. Then it came to me, the Man in moon is helping me by having Jack help me.

We chase Pitch down, and he whispers in my ear. "Do you want the rest of your memories? You can have them. If you want." I reach for them, and hesitate, he pulls it back like he's changed his mind. Pitch tries telling me that Jack is going to betrayed me. "Stoppit! Stoppit!" Pitch tosses me the Memory box and I look at him and say. "What have you done?" I could feel that he'd done something.

"No.. More to the point Bella, what have you done?" I look at Jack questionly and he pulls me and Baby Tooth out of the lair. He holds onto his staff , with Baby Tooth on his shoulder, and holding onto me, I said "I can fly on my own." and he let go of me, we flew side by side the rest of the way to the village.

The village looked terrible, it was light out now and nobody was outside. I realized something more, Pitch has cursed this village even more. "So are you going to finish your memory?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I will." I answered, I pulled out my memory box and touched it bringing me into my lost memory.

I was in the corner of my home freezing to death, not able to see or hear, when a voice comes, "Bella!…. Bella?….. Bella?!" It was my brother, Jones Frost. He was rummaging around in the home all fallen to pieces atop me. I came out of my memory.

"Did you, did you see that?" I ask Jack.

He shakes his head no; I turn away. "If you want to come to my place you can, I know feeling alone isn't the best thing ever." He says; I smile and shake my head yes.


End file.
